


5 times Riku tried to confess +1 time he did so accidentally

by greeneggs101



Series: SorikuWeek2018 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, SoRiku Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: What it says on the tin.SoRiku Week Day 5:Confession/ In the Peace and Quiet





	5 times Riku tried to confess +1 time he did so accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was originally gonna be a _much_ darker fic in response to the prompt because I wasn't in all that great a place when I was thinking up fic ideas. But then writing the other fics put me in a better mood and I am so glad I did this one instead. (Plus I really wanted to stick to my personal resolve as a fanfic writer to never write death fic). Is 5+1 Fic cliched? Yeah probs. Has this specific idea been done before? Yeah probs. Do I care? Nope! I love a good cliche and I always wanted to write a fic like this, so here we are!

\--- 1 ---

 

Riku gritted his teeth against the pocket knife in his mouth, climbing the paopu tree carefully as it swayed in the wind. Just a bit further...

 

His hand grasped one of the yellow star shaped fruits, his other hand coming up to carefully cut it away from the tree. His prize safe in his hand, he shimmied down till he could drop to the ground of the island, then he hid the fruit to wait for the perfect moment. 

 

Luckily, Sora and Kairi weren’t all that much longer, both of them coming to watch the sunset with him on the island. 

 

Riku felt ready to leave this place. It was much to small for him, all the hidden areas found, all its secrets revealed. It was time to find a new place. 

 

Still though... Riku glanced over at Sora where he laughed with Kairi, his grin shining brighter than the setting sun. It wouldn’t be much fun to explore a new world without his best friend. Kairi may have inspired this little trip and her desire to see her home again was good enough reason for her to tag along, but if Sora didn’t want to go... Riku would have a hard time leaving. 

 

He thought back to the paopu fruit hidden at the base of the tree. If he and Sora shared that, they’d be tied together on their adventures. 

 

Kairi exclaimed that they had better go home to rest if they were leaving tomorrow, and hopped off the tree, Sora following quickly behind. Riku frowned, then picked up his hidden treat and chased after the brunet. 

 

“Hey Sora!” 

 

The brunet paused, then turned looking at Riku with that look and--

 

Riku couldn't do it. Couldn’t ask Sora to consider tying his life to his own. He wasn’t nearly strong enough yet. 

 

Maybe... maybe he should put the into Sora’s hands...

 

Grinning, he tossed the fruit over, giving some excuse about wasn’t it Sora who wanted to try it out. Then he raced ahead, not wanting to see if the brunet connected the dots or not. 

 

When he managed to make it to the beach below, he glanced back for just a second, finding the indistinct shape of the yellow fruit in the surf. The waves pushed the fruit back up onto the beach, but the message was clear. 

 

Sora didn’t want to share the fruit with him...

 

\--- 2 ---

 

Riku took a deep breath, focusing on containing the darkness in his heart. He could do this. Just for an instant. A quick look, that was all he needed. A quick look at him, then back under the blindfold. 

 

Steeling himself, he untied the blindfold, and looked. 

 

The spiky brunet hair was the only thing discernible at first until Riku dared to look closer. A red outfit, white jacket, and the largest obnoxiously yellow shoes ever. 

 

Sora. 

 

Riku sighed, then put his blindfold back on, feeling much better. 

 

It was getting harder and harder to remember Sora without looking right at him. When out in the field, he knew that he had someone he desperately wanted to protect. Knew that this person was his best friend, maybe something more. But his face or his name... some days Riku could just barely remember vague impressions of the boy. 

 

He let out a sigh, then counted his steps till he knew he would be just in front of the pod. Raising a hand, he touched smooth glass, finding that he wished he could feel the warmth of the boy on the other side. 

 

What did Sora’s eyes look like? Riku was pretty sure they were blue. But what shade of blue? Definitely not the same shade as his own, that would never fit him. Not Kairi’s lavender blue either. 

 

Riku felt one tear slip beneath the blindfold, then another, unable to stop them. 

 

What color were Sora’s eyes?

 

This time, not even taking the blindfold off would help. The boy continued to sleep as Namine tried to chase down each memory and stitch it back together again. But it was getting harder as something, or someone, interfered with the work. Riku would have to leave soon, try to find what was holding back Sora’s memories from returning. 

 

For now though, he would cherish the moments he had left. Where he could still control the darkness long enough to catch a glimpse of the boy. Moments where he could still remember his face, and his name. 

 

Not his eyes. Though...

 

Riku let out a shuddering breath, pressing his forehead to the glass. “Wake up, you sleepyhead. You can’t just lie around all day...” He gave a weak chuckle at his own halfhearted joke then slid down to his knees, feeling all the strength leave him. “Sora...” 

 

He supposed that... if this went the way he feared it would go, it might be better to let it all out in the open now. Just in case. 

 

“Sora... I--” He choked back a breath.  _ Would _ it be better? It wasn’t like Sora could hear him. 

 

“Sora, I miss you so much...” He finally whispered to the glass. “So much. I’ll do everything I can to bring you back. I promise... then... I’ll tell you the rest.” 

 

With that vow, he turned and left, quickly wiping under his eye with his glove and tightening his blindfold. 

 

He would do anything. Even if it meant losing himself in the process. 

 

\--- 3 ---

 

Maybe... now would be a good time. Though it would probably look a little desperate. Hey Sora, before we clearly die of starvation or thirst, I just wanted you to know that I’ve been harboring a secret crush on you for years.

 

It wasn’t even like Sora had the option to run away and reject him either. Where would either of them go?

 

So... Riku stayed quiet, instead trying to focus on just the feeling of finally being able to sit quietly with Sora, listening to the waves crash against the shore. 

 

Maybe he should though... If it’s his last chance...

 

He took a deep breath, opened his mouth to get Sora’s attention, then felt a tapping at his foot. He blinked, looking down at the bottle with a note in it, and let out a sigh. 

 

He supposed it would just have to wait. 

 

\--- 4 ---

 

Now should be a good time...right?

 

He had put it off the whole time he was home, definitely not wanting to confuse Sora if the brunet planned on asking Kairi out. He knew that his own confession wouldn’t change anything between them. He would be a fool to ever expect that. However, considering how Maleficent had twisted his feelings in order to manipulate him, opening up the door for Ansem... Xehanort’s heartless... to find a home in his heart, he figured that at least telling Sora would mean they couldn’t hold it over him anymore. He didn’t necessarily want his relationship with Sora to change any, but these feelings were simultaneously weighing him down and lifting him up. He wanted Sora to at least know how much Riku cared. 

 

But was now the right moment? Master Yen Sid had just said that neither of them were true keyblade masters. If Sora wasn’t one after all they had been through, what hope did Riku have? 

 

Maybe... he would have to prove himself while still holding on to those feelings. Besides...he didn’t want to mess up Sora’s chances either by an untimely confession. 

 

Still though... Better to have everything out on the table right?

 

“Hey, Sora?” 

 

“Hmm?” The brunet blinked, sky blue eyes focusing on Riku. The silver haired boy took a second to reaffirm the color, vowing once again to never forget the exact shade of blue, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I...I...” Riku sighed, shaking his head. Why did he think this would be a good idea? “I--”

 

“Sora, Riku!” Mickey called out, interrupting Riku. “C’mon, Yen Sid found the spell he needed.”

 

“Right...” Riku let out a sigh, then turned to go. He supposed it’s waited this long. It could wait a little longer. 

 

“Riku... what did you want to say?” Sora caught up with the silver haired boy, taking his hand in concern. 

 

Riku blinked, blushing from the contact and hoping that Sora couldn’t see. “Just... Good Luck!” He tried for a grin, “If anything goes bad in there, I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to bail you out, so be careful!”

 

Sora’s eyes narrowed, an expression that Riku was familiar with when the brunet was trying to figure out if someone was telling the truth. The pale boy held his breath, hoping that Sora would at least believe him for now. It was the truth after all... just not exactly what he had wanted to say. 

 

Finally, Sora let out a grin and nodded. “Right... Good Luck to you too! Though I know you’ll pass!” 

 

Riku grinned at Sora’s confidence, wishing he felt the same about his own abilities. 

 

But he agreed to take this test. If nothing else, he can be sure that Sora stayed safe. That was the one job he was good at. 

 

\--- 5 ---

 

Now. It  _ had _ to be now. 

 

He didn’t know if he’d come back again. It had taken a near miracle last time. This time, who knew when he’d be back. He couldn’t... 

 

“Sora...” He murmured, placing a gentle hand on the brunet’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah... Riku?” Sora looked confused, tilting his head. His new haircut somehow made him look even more like a lost kitten, and Riku had to hold back a grin. 

 

“Look, I...” Riku frowned. He should have practiced this. Out of the number of times he has tried to say this exact thing, he had never actually practiced the exact words. It was just a confession, not a request for a date, nor an expectation that anything would change. He just had to tell Sora that he loved him. “I... have something to tell you...It’s important.”

 

“What is it?” Sora took Riku’s hands in his own, and the silver haired boy cherished that warmth for a moment longer. The dark realm was so cold. 

 

“It doesn’t have to change anything. Not if you don’t want it oo. But I--”

 

“Riku!” 

 

Mickey’s voice, once again, interrupted him, and Riku bit back the urge to curse the mouse. Mickey didn’t mean anything by it, didn’t even know what Riku had been trying for years to get this out. But still, he had the worst timing. 

 

“Riku!” the mouse shouted again, “A new doorway has opened up. Master Yen Sid isn’t sure how long it’ll stay open.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be there in a second,” Riku called back, then let out a sigh. “Sora, I--”

 

“You should go...” Sora interrupted, squeezing his hands, then pulling away. “Mickey’s right, you don’t know how long those portals will stay open.”

 

“But I--” Riku gritted his teeth.  _ Why did this keep happening?! _ “I--”

 

“You can tell me when you get back!” Sora grinned, “Besides... that gives you a reason to come back...right?”

 

“I--” Riku let out a sigh. Unable to resist a moment longer, he pulled the brunet into his arms, desperate for one last warm hug. “You’re right. I’ll tell you when I get back. I promise.”

 

Sora wrapped his own arms around the silver haired boy, “I’ll hold you to it!” Then he pulled away, pushing Riku towards the door. “You better go though. The king’s waiting!” 

 

Riku let out another sigh, but nodded, heading out. 

 

He would have to return. He had a promise to keep now.

 

\---- +1 ----

 

“I just don’t understand why you haven’t told him yet...”

 

“You think I haven’t tried?!” Riku half shouted, then quieted when Kairi leveled a glare at him, then at Sora’s prone form. The brunet had fallen asleep after they managed to extract Ven’s heart (and in the process getting Roxas and Xion back, much to Lea’s delight), and needed rest from the process. 

 

“I have tried,” Riku continued, much softer, taking his own seat by the sleeping brunet. “I have.... But every time... something always stops me. Either my own doubts.... Or it’s just not the right time... or we’re in the middle of something.” He sighed, “I just... wish I could though.”

 

“Well... how about when he wakes up you just say ‘Sora, I’m in love with you.’ She pitched her voice deeper on the last part, an admirable effort to mimic his own voice. “You’ll have to be clear about it though. Sora doesn’t do subtle.”

 

Riku chuckled, then let out another sigh. “It’s not even that simple though. It’s...more than that now. I’m in love with him, yeah, but how do you tell someone that you’ve been in love with them since you were old enough to know what love even was? That you want to spend the rest of your life by their side, even if they don’t return the same feelings. That being their friend is enough. Sora wouldn’t even have to look at me, as long as I could stay by him.” He clenched his fist, fingernails digging into the palm of his hand. “It sounds crazy, Kairi. It sounds like it’s bordering on obsession... and maybe at one time it was, but it’s how I feel... I would give everything I have just to see him happy. How... can I put that into the words that sound right?”

 

Kairi let out a deep sigh, then cupped a hand to his face, running her thumb under his eye to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall. “I don’t know Riku. I don’t think I’ve ever felt that way about anyone...”

 

“But Sora--”

 

“Sora is my best friend, and I love him, yes... but... clearly not the way you do.” Kairi gave a small grin and sat on the edge of the bed with him. “When he wakes up... you’ll find the words. I’ll make sure that nobody bothers the two of you till you do.... Okay?” She got up, then hesitated by the door. “Riku?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Just... just remember that you might not be the only one who's been searching for the right words.” 

 

She left before Riku could ask her what she meant by that. Then he let out a sigh, turning to face the bed again. 

 

Only to find one sky blue eye open, and a mouth split open into a exuberant grin. 

 

“She’s right, you know...” Sora said, sitting up and stretching. “All those feelings... are pretty hard to put into words.” He then met Riku’s panicked eyes, “Riku? Riku! What’s wrong? Talk to me?”

 

Riku was finding it rather hard to breathe. “How... How long were you--” he cut himself off, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. 

 

“Awake?” Sora finished anyway, then crossed his arms to think about it. “I guess since you shouted I think. I could hear your voice...but you were talking with Kairi and it sounded important, so I didn’t want to...” He shook his head, clearing that thought. “I’m glad I pretended to be asleep though... nothing stopped you this time!”

 

“Huh?” Riku was confused. 

 

“From confessing!” Sora grinned, “I knew... there was something you wanted to tell me. And I knew it was important... but everything kept getting in the way when you tried to tell me. But now you did!”

 

“On accident!” Riku protested, “That wasn't how I--” A finger on his lips cut him off. 

 

“I know...” Sora grinned, “And maybe it would have worked out better if I had the courage to do this first.”

 

Riku was right in the middle of asking “Do what?” when Sora cut him off. With his lips. On Riku’s own lips. 

 

He only had a moment for the sensation to sink in before Sora pulled away, looking into his eyes as if searching for something. Riku wasn’t sure what for. What, exactly, was  _ that _ anyway?

 

“I love you, Riku,” Sora began, still looking up at him. “I’ve loved you since you told me what love even meant. I want to spend my whole life with you, even if our feelings grow or change. You’re my best friend, and that’s enough. You don’t even have to look at me after this moment... just... let me stay with you...” He offered a grin, “That sounded perfect when you said it... how did it sound for me?”

 

“Perfect...” Riku breathed, then hesitantly leaned in, capturing Sora’s lips with his own for a brief moment. “Are... you sure? I mean... I--”

 

“I love you... no buts about it...” Sora grinned and kissed him again, longer and deeper this time.

 

When they pulled away, Riku couldn’t hold back the happy grin that came over his face, and brushed some hair out of his eye. “I love you...”

 

Sora grinned in reply and rested their foreheads together. 

 

At the doorway, Kairi hesitated for just a moment longer to make sure her boys had it all under control, then quietly stepped away. 

 

She’ll make sure they can sit and talk, undisturbed for as long as they needed. 

 

It only made sense, in order to make up for so many missed opportunities. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
